Petr Hanák
Charismatický chirurg. Bývalý válečný doktor, který zakotvil v Kamenici. Stále je na dálku, všude tam, kde je neštěstí a lidé potřebují doktora. Rázná povaha, která nezná slovo takt a říká vždy dělat, co si myslí, mu nadělá mnoho nepřátel, ale stejně tolik obdivovatelů. Často si potrpí na sarkasmus, díky čemuž způsobuje lidi ve svém okolí dobře pobavit. Je státním a možným pomocníkem pro kohokoli postavy, nebo vaše šance. Jeho jedinou špatnou vlastnost je, že byl kdysi alkoholikem a mnohonásobně si přihne alkohol, když je v tísnivých situacích, kdo ho časem znovu navrátil do oné výhody. Je třeba vytrvalí a vaše závislé síly vždy bojovat. Další není ani imunitní proti svodům lásky. Jeho první manželku Jasmínu potkal někde na vojenské misy druhé manželce Kristýnu potkal v kamenici ostatní kristýna odejde, Kristýna má dítejí neni jeho ale Lukáše. Příběh Spolu s Pavlou Barnovou Do Kamenice přijel se svým otcem. Stal se doktorem a zachránil mnoho pacientů, ale k e své smůle však nedokázal zachránit otce, který nečekaně zemřel. Petr se rozhodl v Kamenici zůstat. Hlavní podíl na tom měla Pavla Barnová, do které se zamiloval. Často dostával nabídky na odjezd do ciziny, aby ošetřoval raněné ve válce, ale odmítl to kvůli Pavle, protože jí nehctěl opustit. V jeden čas měl i malárii a jediná osoba, které to řekl, byla Pavla. Stejně mu to s Pavlou nakonec nevyšlo a zatímco on se vypsal s Leou Vágnerovou, která hned druhý den na to nastoupila do nemocnice jako doktor. Měl s ní i krátký vztah, ale nakonec odhalil, Spolu s Leou Vágnervou že je jeho partnerka potvora, proto se s ní rozešel, aby s ní neměl nic společného. Po delší době se sblížil s Gabrielou Šímovou, doktorkou, která byla závislá na drogách. Snažil se jí pomoct a z oné závisloti jí vyhrabat. To se mu nakonec podařilo a začal s ní být v partnerském vztahu. Prošli si spolu mnoha událostmi. Jednou v nemocnici třeba došlo k přestřelce a Hanák se jí zúčastnil ve snaze záchrany pacienta. Byl však donucen střelce (lépe řečeno střelkyni) usmrtit výstřelem z pistole. Kvůli tomu si odseděl pár měsíců ve vězení. Když se vrátil dozvěděl se, že je jeho partnerka vydírána jedním z doktorů, Bohdanem Švarcem, Spor se Švarcem kterému kvůli tomu dal pěstí. S tímto doktorem měl už předtím jisté spory, nicméně doktor Švarc dělal problémy všem v nemocnici. Časem se však s Gábinou rozešel, protože on začal mít větší problémy s alkoholem. Povedlo se mu závislosti zbavit a začal se o Gábinu opět pokoušet. Ona se však v době jeho nepřítomnosti vzala s Filipem Vajnerem a dokonce spolu i měli dítě, které pojmenovali Filip. Gábina však stále chovala větší city k Hanákovi, proto Filipa opustila a vrátila se k němu i s dítětem. Spolu s Gábinou Šímovou Byli spolu šťastní, ale později znovu nastala krize. Gábinu i s jejím dítětem málem srazilo auto a ona se z toho začala psychicky hroutit. zatímco se dlouho léčila na psychiatrii, Hanák potkal Andreu Blechovou, která mu v těch těžkých dobách dělala silnou oporu. Hanák se do ní zamiloval, protože přestal sám věřit tomu, že by se Gábina někdy uzdravila. Nečekaně se však Gábinin stav skutečně zlepšil a nakonec se vrátila z psychiatrie. On začal mít dylema, protože nevěděl, kterou ze dvou žen miluje více. Rozhodl se zůstat s Gábinou, proto Andrea opustila město. Když se však konala svatba mezi Petrem a Gábinou, Ze svatby s Gábinou sešlo sešlo z toho, protože Gábina usoudila, že jí Petr natolik nemiluje a má raději Andreu, což on nedokázal popřít. Ztratil tedy obě milované, kvůli čemuž opět spadl do své závislosti na alkoholu. Dokonce se začal s Gábinou hádat o tom, který z nich si nechá Filípka. petrův stav se zhoršil a stal se z něj téměř bezdomovec. Jednou v opilosti spadl do řeky a málem se utopil nebýt toho, že ho zachránil Cyril Koliha. S ním se časem sblížil a začali společně pít alkoholu čím dál tím víc. Svatba s Andreou I přesto, jak hluboko kvůli svému "kamarádovi" klesnul se nakonec z toho vyhrabal, protože se do Kamenice vrátila Andrea. To neunesl Koliha, který už neměl nikoho, kdo by mu kupoval chlast a rozhodl se Andreu zabít. Naštěstí se Petrovi povedlo jí včas zachránit a uvědomil si, že bez ní nemůže žít. Společně tedy jejich vztah opět postavili na nohy a nakonec se i vzali. Nedlouho na to došlo ke znásilnění Simony Šímové, sestry Gábina, která s Hanákem zůstala přáteli i po jeho rozchodu s její sestrou. Policie se v případu ukázala naprosto neschopná, proto začal Hanák s Andreou a Zdeňkem Zemanem, partnerem Simony, pátrat na vlastní pěst. Původně si mysleli, že by to mohl udělat úchyl Gurič, který už kdysi Simonu jednou znásilnil. Jejich podezření předložili policistům, ale ukázalo se, že Gurič je tentokrát nevinný. Andrea začala mít podezření, že by násilníkem mohl být Zdeněk, protože ho jedna z obětí identifikovala. Petr tomu však nevěřil, protože po druhé již oběť znásilnění zmínila Zdeňka pouze jako toho, který jí zachránil jako sanitář. Při jedné z akcí sanity, kde pracovala Andrea, došlo k "nehodě" a Andrea ztratila na dlouhou dobu vědomí, z čehož Hanák začal být špatný. Zachránil Andreu před násilníkem Zemanem Pravda časem začala vyplouvat na povrch a ukázalo se, že Zdeněk je skutečně oným násilníkem. Policie ho však nechytla včas a on unesl Andreu, která se z bezvědomí probrala. Petr se jí pochopitelně vydal zachránit a k jeho štěstí se dozvěděl, kde se jeho manželka nachází. Na onom místě jí skutečně našel a strhl se souboj mezi ním a Zdeňkem. Petrovi se povedlo s pomocí Andrey vyhrát. Zdeněk byl zatčen a Hanák s Andreou začali mít šťástné období plné klidu a lásky. Stretnuti ze Zitu Mezi doktorem Hanákem a novou šéfkou záchranky to bude od počátku jiskřit. „Zita nastupuje s velkými ambicemi udělat pořádek na oddělení. Díky tomu bude mezi svými kolegy velmi neoblíbená,“ naznačuje její představitelka Jana Holcová. Kovboj Hanák a systematická Zita se od první chvíle nesnášejí, jenže mezi láskou a nenávistí je jen tenká hranice Zasnuby a svadba ze Zitu Holcovu Ep.2999 Category:Postavy Category:Hlavne postavy